The present invention relates to flushing devices.
During certain medical procedures it is desirable to measure the pressure in the heart. In order to accomplish this result, the distal end of a cardiac catheter is centrally placed in the right side of the heart. It is desirable to prevent blood clots from forming in the catheter, so a heparinized saline solution is slowly passed through the catheter, such as a rate of 3 cubic centimeters per hour. Occasionally, it is desirable to withdraw a blood sample from the catheter. After this has been accomplished, it is desirable to flush the residual blood from the catheter to prevent the catheter from clotting shut. In order to accomplish this result, the catheter is flushed with the saline solution at a relatively fast rate after a blood sample has been taken.
An assortment of devices has been proposed to accomplish flushing, but the devices have been relatively complex, and many require two hands for operation.